Celebrating Living
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: Studio 60 Fic: Matt, Danny and Harriet find out that someone from their past has died. How will it effect them.


**Hey, guys...i wrote this fic at the request of Allie for her birthday! Hope you like it! Please review!! **

**Enjoy!!! **

**Celebrating Living**

Matt was sitting at his desk, typing. Christmas was over now and he couldn't help but think he missed the perfect chance to sort things out with Harriet. He had kissed her during the Christmas show, but then he had done nothing about it afterwards. Then everyone kept saying they saw her out with Luke Scott. He knew he should probably go and talk to her about it, but he couldn't risk being rejected again for Luke.

"Matt, there's a Katie Jackson on the phone for you..." Suzanne said, putting her head around the doorway.

"Really? Put her through." Matt replied.

Katie's brother, Darren used to work at Studio 60. He used to be a staff writer when Matt first started work at the studio. Even though he had left before Harriet had joined the show, Matt and Danny were still good friends with him which, meant that when Matt started to date Harriet, she became friends with him also.

"Hey, Katie?" Matt picked up the phone.

"Matt, hi... I hope you don't mind me calling you at the studio."

"Of course not." He frowned slightly, there was something in her voice that told him this wasn't going to be good news. "What's up?"

"Matt, there's been an accident..." She stated, taking a deep breath as she tried to keep hold of her emotions.

Danny stood talking with Cal about the cameras for Friday night's show, as Harriet and Simon rehearsed the 'News' segment on the stage.

"Hey, Matt... How's the writing going? We need to know about sets and lighting..." Danny said when he saw him walking down the stairs that led to the stage. He frowned when Matt seemed to be in some kind of daze. "Matt, you okay?"

"Not really..."

"What's going on?" Harriet stood up from behind the desk, walking to the edge of the stage.

"I just... I just spoke to Katie Jackson..."

"Katie Jackson..." Danny started to repeat the name before realising who she was. "Oh Darren's sister... How are they?! Man, I haven't seen him in years."

"She... she said he'd been in an accident."

"What?"

"He...he died." Matt looked up at Danny and Harriet. "Darren is dead."

"Oh my god..." Harriet whispered.

"Are...are you sure?" Danny questioned but Matt just glared at him. "Right, yeah...sorry."

"I can't believe this..." Harriet said, stepping off the stage and walking over to Matt. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her. "No."

"Look, lets go up to your office." Danny rubbed his eyes then looked at Cal. "We just need a little while... Can you manage?"

"Yeah, sure...No problem." Cal nodded.

"Thanks." Danny mumbled, following Harriet and Matt as they slowly walked up to the office.

"Who's Darren Jackson?" Simon asked Cal.

"He used to work here, I didn't really know him very well, but he was best friends with Matt and Danny." Cal explained. "And then also with Harriet when she started dating Matt."

_XxXxX_

Matt kept staring at the clock on his office wall, reminding him it was Wednesday and that it wasn't long until the show on Friday. He had been sitting there alone, trying to write for over an hour now. He had spent some time talking to Harriet and Danny about Darren and they had agreed that they should try and get on with doing the show. Matt just couldn't concentrate...They said that Darren wouldn't have wanted them to stop and grieve, but instead put on the funniest show ever. Although, Matt agreed with the statement, he couldn't help but feel that just going back to work wasn't the right thing to do.

He sighed and stood up, trying to clear his head. He couldn't think when there was so much going on in his head.

He just couldn't believe Darren was dead. He was the life and soul of the party. He couldn't just be dead! His mind started to fill with past memories of a better time.

Year 2000

"_**Hey guys...You took your time." Darren claimed, seeing Matt and Danny walking towards them.**_

"_**Blame him." Danny replied, accepting the drink that Darren had already brought. **_

"_**What's he done now?" **_

"_**He's fallen in love..." Danny said in a teasing voice. **_

"_**Okay...Shut up." Matt glared at him. **_

"_**Aw, Matty has a girlfriend?" Darren joined in. **_

"_**No!"**_

"_**Who is she?" He asked but looked at Danny. **_

"_**Harriet Hayes... a new actress for the show." Danny explained. **_

"_**Shut up!" Matt said again. **_

"_**Well, go for it Matty!" **_

"_**I can't."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Cos she's dating Luke Scott." **_

"_**He's a loser!" Darren stated. "But then again you're not exactly Mr Fantastic."**_

"_**Thanks, Man..." Matt rolled his eyes.**_

"_**I don't believe it!" Danny said slowly.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**She's just walked in."**_

"_**What?!" Matt repeated, spinning around on the bar stool to look at the door.**_

"_**She's hot." Darren commented but then held up his hands when Matt glared at him. "But I'm so not interested in her at all!"**_

"_**Good." **_

"_**Okay, so go and invite her over here." **_

"_**No..no..no..." Matt said, turning back around on his stool.**_

"_**Why not?!" **_

"_**Cos of Luke!"**_

"_**Matt, they went to lunch once!" Danny told him. "And it was to discuss a sketch...since then you have written her three brilliant sketches..." **_

"_**You got three sketches on the air?" Darren looked at Matt. "That's so cool!" **_

"_**You haven't been watching the show?" Danny questioned. **_

"_**Hey, I've been busy writing for the very successful sitcom I'm working on."**_

"_**Didn't it get cancelled like 3 weeks ago?" Matt asked, taking a mouthful of his beer.**_

"_**Yeah." Darren sighed but then grinned. "But I haven't told you about the new sitcom that I'm going to be working on, have I?"**_

"_**Y'know for three guys that are meant to be best friends, we don't tell each other a lot." Danny commented.**_

"_**No, I'm the best friend to the both of you...and you're just a couple." Darren shot back.**_

"_**What's this new show about?" Matt asked, rolling his eyes. **_

"_**Oh, it's about a group of friends and their day to day life..." Darren explained.**_

_**Matt thought about it for a while before shaking his head. "Nah, I don't see it working."**_

"_**Well, aren't you Mr 'my glass is always half empty' today!" **_

_**Matt ignored Darren and looked at Danny. "What did you mean when you said about me writing three sketches for Harriet?"**_

"_**Look, just because Luke was the first one to write her a sketch and ask her out...doesn't mean that she said yes to him." **_

"_**So?" **_

"_**So, Matty... it's Saturday night...and she's here with her friend... If she was serious about Luke Scott, he'd be here too." Darren slapped him on the back as he stood up. **_

"_**Where you going?" Matt asked, panicking slightly.**_

"_**If you're not going to talk to her, I will..." **_

"_**No, wait!" Matt tried to follow Darren to stop him, but Danny stopped him. **_

"_**We're doing this for you." Danny told him with a grin on his face.**_

"_**This is a nightmare." Matt muttered slumping back against the bar watching Darren talk to Harriet. **_

"_**Oh my god... she's coming over." **_

"_**Play it cool." Danny told him as Darren and Harriet approached them.**_

"_**Hey, Danny...Matthew..." She smiled at them both.**_

"_**Hey." **_

"_**Umm, hi..." Matt replied. **_

"_**Harriet was going to join us for a drink... but I just remembered Danny and me said we'd meet some people outside."**_

"_**We did?" Danny frowned.**_

"_**What people?" Matt asked.**_

"_**Just some friends." Darren replied, grabbing Danny's arm and pulling him up. **_

"_**Uh, yeah right..." Danny nodded, getting the hint. "Some friends...that you don't know..." **_

"_**Why don't you two keep each other company until we get back, okay?"**_

_**Matt went to open his mouth to reply but they were both already half way across the bar. He turned back and looked at Harriet, who gave him a small shy smile. **_

"_**You'll have to excuse my friends." Matt told her. **_

"_**It's okay..."**_

"_**Can I get you a drink?"**_

_**She smiled again. "That would be great."**_

_XxXxX_

Danny was sat next to Cal silently, they were meant to be working but Danny couldn't keep his mind on the job. Cal understood why and decided to just sit there until Danny was ready to get back to work.

Danny looked over at Harriet, who was also sat, looking like she was deep in thought. She had tried to go over her sketches but she just couldn't remember any of her lines. So instead, she sat next to the stage, whilst everyone else was helping Darius and Lucy with their new idea.

"Harri, Danny..." Matt said, jogging down the steps. "You busy?"

Danny turned his eyes to him. "Yeah, a little...we got the show to do in 2 days."

"Lets get out of here." Matt replied.

"What?"

"The three of us..." Matt told him. "Lets go over to that bar, Mickey's."

"Is that place even still open?" Harriet questioned, she hadn't been there in over 5 years, but it was were they used to go and hang out.

"Lets go and find out."

"Matt, we can't..." Danny sighed. "There's too much to do here."

"Come on, it'll be fun... Like old times, we can get drunk." Matt told him. "Well, you can't... but you can watch Harriet and me..."

"You can't get drunk! You're the head writer!"

"Look, I know we said that Darren would have wanted us to carry on with the show and he probably would... but don't you remember... he took any chance to ditch work to go and have some fun."

"I remember you two getting into a lot of trouble and me having to bail you out." Danny commented.

Harriet let out a laugh. "Like that time you got on the wrong coach and ended up heading to New York."

Matt smiled a little at the memory. "Hey, if I remember correctly we brought you both some nice souvenirs!"

"How you travelled all that way without noticing, I'll never know." Danny shook his head.

"We fell asleep and by the time we did realise, we couldn't get off!" Matt claimed. "Now, are we going or what?"

Harriet and Danny looked at each other. Harriet smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Okay, fine." Danny sighed. "But if I end up in jail, you're paying for my bail."

"No problem, Amigo." Matt replied.

"Uh, what about us?" Lucy asked, causing all three to turn and look at everyone stood on the stage.

Danny and Matt looked at each other and shrugged.

"Just keep working." Matt replied. "You'll be fine."

"Don't tell Jordan or Jack or anyone who comes by." Danny added. "If anyone asks, say we'll be back soon."

"So, you're just going to leave us here working, whilst you three go off and have some fun?" Simon questioned.

The three looked at each other. "Yes."

_XxXxX_

Danny walked back into the bar; it had been 3 hours since they left the studio and Jordan had already left 2 messages asking where they were. She thought he was avoiding her because of what he told her at Christmas. So, he called her, telling her that a close friend had died and that's why they weren't working.

Now, he stood by the bar and watched Matt and Harriet at their table, flirting uncontrollably. They both have had a lot to drink and seemed to have forgotten the war they declared on each other when they broke up a few weeks back.

Danny just wished they'd get over all the games and get back together. He sighed, walking over to them.

"Guys, I'm going to take off." He told them.

"What? Why?" Matt asked. "It's only early!"

"I know but Jordan's freaking out back at the studio... She thinks I'm avoiding her." He replied. "I should go and talk to her and make sure everyone else is okay."

"I should come with you." Matt started to stand up.

"I don't think Jordan would be too happy with you turning up drunk." Danny pushed him back down in his chair.

"I'm not that drunk." Matt rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, Matt... you two stay here..." Danny told him. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Danny assured him.

"Fine, but call me if you need me."

"Yeah, have fun...Don't get into too much trouble."

"We'll try not too." Harriet smiled.

Matt turned to Harriet once Danny was gone. "Drink?"

"Sure!"

_XxXxX_

Matt stumbled out of the cab and turned just in time to grab Harriet as she fell out. They both burst out laughing, holding onto each other.

"Hey, man... that's going to be 30 bucks." The cab driver said, leaning out of the window.

"Oh okay..." Matt pulled some money out and handed it too him.

"Thank you for a great night..." Harriet said to him.

"I had a good time..." Matt started but then realised that the cab was now gone. "Wait, how am I meant to get home?"

Harriet couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"It is a little." She giggled, taking his hand. "You can sleep on my couch."

"You got a 3 bedroom house...Why do I get the couch?" He questioned as she pulled him towards her front door.

"I don't know." She replied.

He rolled his eyes but didn't comment. She struggled to get her keys inside the lock for a few seconds and wouldn't let Matt help her. Then once they were in, she told him to make some coffee whilst she went to get changed.

By the time she had come back down and they had drunk their coffee, both of them had started to sober up.

"So, you think we'll be in trouble for ditching work today?" Harriet asked, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Danny will sort it out." He assured her.

She nodded slightly. "I meant what I said earlier...I had a really good night...you cheered me up."

"Yeah, I think it's what Darren would have done if he were here."

"I can't believe he's gone." Harriet whispered.

"I know... I feel so guilty...I haven't spoken to him in so long."

"You've been busy, Matt..." She placed a hand on top of his. "He'd understood...he was busy too, I bet."

"Yeah, I guess...but still." He sighed.

"You know you can talk to me right..." She said. "About anything."

He looked up at her, smiling slightly. "I know...thanks."

"And I'm sorry about everything that has been going on lately..."

"Don't." Matt stopped her. "It's not just your fault."

"I hate us fighting."

"Me too." He replied. "Maybe we should try and put it behind us."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled.

"Okay, great..." He grinned; he held his arms out to her.

She smiled and moved into them, laying her head on his chest. Sighing in content as he just held her. She smiled slightly, as she felt him slowly moving his hand up and down her back, soothingly. She moved her own hand down his arm, lacing her fingers with his, squeezing them gently.

Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes but opened them again when he felt her returning the gesture by placing a few soft kisses on his neck and jaw.

"Harri..." He started quietly.

"Shh..." She whispered, before pressing her lips against his.

At first the kiss was slow and gentle but Matt deepened the kiss and pulled her closer, so she was on his lap.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked moaning softly, when she left his lips to kiss his neck again.

"Yes." She smiled at him again before pulling him back to her...

_XxXxX_

The next morning, Danny was waiting for Matt in his office with a cup of strong coffee ready.

"Well, it's about time." Danny commented once Matt walked in.

"Urgh..." Matt mumbled, gratefully taking the coffee.

"Headache?" Danny grinned slightly.

"Must you be here?" Matt asked, slightly annoyed.

"I just came to make sure you didn't do anything you shouldn't have last night, that's all."

Matt thought about Harriet... this morning had been award, neither of them knew what to say or do. Now Matt wasn't sure what was happening with them.

"What did you do?" Danny asked when he groaned.

"Nothing..."

"Yeah right."

"Danny..."

"I could always go and ask Harriet..."

"No, don't do that..." Matt stood up quickly.

"Why not..." Danny started before noticing something. "Oh my god...Do you have a hickey!"

"What?! No!" Matt said, pulling up his collar.

"It is!" Danny accused. "And you're in the same clothes as last night!"

"Look, wait..."

"Oh my god! You slept with Harriet!"

"Sshhhhh!" Matt hissed.

"You got back together?!"

"No... I don't know..." Matt sighed.

"Argh! Would you two just decide what you want and get on with it!" Danny groaned.

"It's complicated!"

"Yeah sure." Danny rolled his eyes. "Look, if Darren's death has taught us anything, it's life is too short...just for it Matt..."

Matt was quiet for a moment thinking about it.

"Life is too short?" He repeated. "That's a bit of a cliché, isn't it?"

"Fine, work it out for yourself." Danny replied. "I'll be downstairs working."

Matt sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands... Trying to work out what he should do.

"Hey, guys...sorry about abandoning yesterday..." He started to tell the cast and crew but trailed off when Matt pushed past him.

Everyone watched as he walked straight up to Harriet and kissed her.

"Let me take you out to dinner tomorrow." He whispered once he pulled away, smiling at her surprised look.

Harriet hadn't expected that and knew that everyone was staring at them, mouths open. She tried to speak but no words came out, so she just nodded instead.

"Good." He grinned. "It's a date."

She nodded again, still stunned as he turned and headed back to his office.

"Y'know, when I said go for it... I didn't mean right away..." Danny commented as Matt walked past him.

He turned, walking backwards. "Life's too short, Danny...remember that."

Danny returned the smile. "Yeah, I'll try too."

**The End**

**Please review and let me know what you think!!! **


End file.
